Janet's True Feelings
by Three's Company Lover
Summary: Janet's husband, Philip, constantly beats her and leaves bruises on her skin. When Janet runs into an old friend, will she see who she is really meant to be with or will she push away her feelings? Will this person cause Janet to build up enough courage to stand up to her husband?
1. Chapter 1

Janet woke up in the morning and had bruises all over her arms and back. Her husband, Philip, was an abusive husband and beat Janet almost every night when he came home from work.

Janet knew that Philip had already gone to work, so she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at the light bruises on her arms and back. She felt the tears threaten to flow from her eyes. She wiped them away and got dressed; making sure that no bruises could be seen. Janet grabbed her purse and left the house, heading to a little coffee shop.

Janet got her coffee and gave the waiter her credit card. "Can you please sign the receipt, ma'am?" He asked her, giving Janet the receipt and a pen.

Janet hesitated before grabbing the pen. Philip would sometimes grab a pen and did it into Janet's skin, leaving bad marks. She signed on the line 'Janet Dawson' and gave it back to the man. She got her purse and left the coffee shop.

5 minutes later, a man walked into the coffee shop and went behind the counter. "Hey, John. Do you have the receipts for this morning?" The man asked the waiter.

"Yes, sir." He opened the register and pulled out a tray of receipts, and handed them to the boss. "Here you go."

The boss took the tray and smiled at the waiter. "Thanks. Keep up the hard work." He walked into the kitchen and looked over at the cook. "Good morning, Felipe!"

Felipe jumped at the sound of the bosses' voice and turned to look at him. "Oh, good morning jefe! It is so nice to see you."

The boss laughed, "I will be back after I go over the receipts." He said, before he walked into his office.

The boss sat at his desk. The name on the desk was Mr. Jack Tripper. Jack went through all of the receipts but stopped at the very last one with a surprised look on his face. The name on the receipt said Janet Dawson.

Could this be my Janet? The Janet that I lived with for seven years before she got married 2 years ago? The Janet that I loved? Jack thought as he stared at the name on the receipt. He got up and walked to the front counter. "John, what can you tell me about this Janet Dawson?" He asked the waiter.

"Um, not much to tell. I think she had short, jet black hair. She was very tiny," John said, as he cleaned a table.

"That's enough. Thanks john!" He went back into the office and sat down. I have to see her. I need to know that it is really her. I just hope she comes back in tomorrow morning. Jack thought. Suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to fly out to Hawaii tonight to see Terri. He picked up the phone and dialed Terri's number.

Terri answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Terri, its Jack." Jack said, as he heard Terri's voice.

"Jack! Hi! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Terri said and it was obvious that Terri was excited to see Jack.

"Um, yeah about that… I'm going to have to cancel. Something very important has come up and I need to be at the coffee shop tomorrow. I am very sorry." Jack hated to hurt Terri this way, but it was the only thing he could do.

"Oh…" Terri whispered, sadly. "Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything, Jack."

Jack sighed, he didn't want to tell Terri why he canceled but he didn't want to hurt her more than he already has in less than 5 minutes. "Well, I was going through the receipts for this morning and on one of them, there was a name that really caught my eye." "What was the name?" Terri asked, confused. "It said Janet Dawson, Terri." Jack said. He could hear Terri gasp on the phone. "But, Jack. You can't be sure that it is our Janet."

"At first I didn't think that it could be. So, I went out and talked to John and he told me that she had short, jet black hair and that she was tiny. Terri, what are the chances that there is another girl around here named Janet Dawson with the same characteristics of our Janet?" Jack was serious now. If it was Janet, he had to find her.

"I guess you're right…" Terri still sounded upset that Jack wasn't coming to visit her. "Too bad I won't be there to see her too."

Jack started to feel really bad about cancelling on Terri until he thought of something. "Terri? If it is Janet, I will come to Hawaii next weekend and maybe I will be able to bring Janet with me."

"Really Jack?! That would be amazing to see her again." Terri sounded instantly happy again.

Jack smiled, "Great. Well, I will call you back when I find out anything." He said, and he hung up the phone.

He went out into the kitchen and started preparing the dinner menu for his restaurant that was connected to the coffee shop.

Dinner was a success at the restaurant and Jack was exhausted. He locked up and drove back to his house. All that Jack could think about before falling asleep was that name. Please be there in the morning, Janet. And with that, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Janet woke up on the living room floor and when she got up, she was really sore. She looked at her arms and saw big bruises. She ran into the bathroom to look at herself.

She had a black eye, bruises on her neck, arms, legs, and back. She put a hand over her mouth and slid down the wall to the floor. Janet wrapped her arms around her legs and started crying. She knew that she had to get away from Philip but she was afraid that if she ran away, he would find her and kill her.

When she finally stopped crying, she went into her room and got dressed. She wore a turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt (which sucked because it was the middle of summer), jeans, and a pair of sunglasses to hide her black eye. She walked out of the house and walked to the coffee shop.

Jack was in a hurry to leave the house when he woke up. He wanted to stay at the coffee shop all day and watch for his Janet to walk in the door. After he got dressed, he ate breakfast, and practically ran out the door. He walked quickly to the coffee shop and almost tripped a few times on the way.

Before he walked into the shop, Jack took a deep breath. _This is it. If I'm lucky, Janet will be here._ He walked into the shop with a big smile and looked around. She wasn't there. His smile quickly turned into a frown and he walked into the kitchen.

Felipe walked out of the cooler and looked at Jack. "Good morning, Mr. Tripper. You are here early."

"Hey, Felipe. I was just hoping that an old friend of mine was going to be here." Jack said, putting on an apron.

Felipe took out a slab of dough that he had laid out for a dinner pizza and gave it to Jack. "Oh? And who is this friend?"

"Janet." Was all that he said. He started sprinkling flour on the dough.

"You mean Janet Wood?! Isn't she your old roommate?" Felipe was surprised to hear Jack bring Janet's name up. He hadn't talked about her since Janet and Philip's wedding and Janet moved out.

"Yeah, that's her…" Before Jack could finish his sentence, he dropped the dough and it splattered flour all over his face. Felipe laughed as he looked at Jack's now pale white face. But, before Jack could say anything, John walked in with a tray of receipts.

"Mr. Tripper? Here are the receipts for this morning." He put the tray on a side counter and handed Jack a towel to wipe his face. "Also, that Janet Dawson lady showed back up, she is just getting ready to leave."

Jack was about to wipe his face when he heard John. "What?!" Jack ran out of the kitchen, throwing the towel towards John. Jack looked around the coffee shop and spotted Janet getting ready to walk out the door. "Janet!" He yelled, running to her

Janet turned around after hearing her name being called, to find a pale faced man running toward her. "Um… yes?"

Just that one word, 'yes', was all that it took to bring a big smile to Jack's face. "It is so nice to see you again."

Janet was very confused. _Who is this man and how does he know my name?_ Janet thought. "Excuse me?" She asked him.

Now Jack was confused. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Janet was so confused. She smiled, "Should I?"

Jack lost hope that he was able to be with Janet. Felipe came out of the kitchen. "Jefe, your face is covered with flour. I would suggest wiping your face off." He said as he handed a towel to Jack. He smiled at Janet and Janet smiled back.

"Thanks, Felipe." Jack wiped his face off and turned a little bit, enough for Janet to take in the side of his face. Jack and Felipe went back into the kitchen.

_Was…was that Jack? My Jack? My best friend and roommate for 7 years?_ Janet thought, and she fell back into a chair. _That was definitely my Jack._

Jack came back out from the kitchen and saw Janet sitting in a car by the door, completely still. "Janet!" He threw a towel that he was using to dry his hand and ran over to her, touching her hand. His touch brought Janet back to reality.

She looked at him, she recognized him much better now. He had the same, perfect face that Janet had always loved and the most beautiful eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Jack saw the tear and wiped it away with his thumb, "Is everything okay? I'm not going to hurt you…" He told her.

Janet smiled and put her hand to his face, "I know you won't, Jack."

Jack smiled and took Janet's hand in his. Before he knew it, Janet had her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him. Jack sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her. Finally, his best friend was in his arms once again after 2 long years. Although, ever since Janet had mentioned she was getting married to Philip, everything about Jack changed. He wasn't the same person who would chase after beautiful women. He was the kind of person who would be anything or do anything for Janet Wood. He had fallen in love with her, but he was too afraid to admit his feelings.

"Jack, I can't believe it's really you!" Janet pulled away from the hug. "Neither can I." Jack said. He put his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

They spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon catching up on everything in their lives. Though, Janet always left out the parts about Philip abusing her. After a while, Janet and Jack got out of their seats. "I better go." Janet told him.

"Yeah, I need to start preparing the menu for tonight." Jack took her hand. "Won't you come to the restaurant tonight? I would make something special for you." He asked with a smile.

Janet looked into his eyes, "I will try." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she did, his nose pushed up Janet's glasses a little bit and Jack saw something that he didn't like. Janet backed away and saw the look on Jack's face "Is everything okay?"

Jack reached for Janet's glasses, "No, everything is not okay." Jack said, as he touched her glasses. Janet immediately backed away from Jack and looked at him before going out the door, "I will be there tonight, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

Janet got back home and walked in the front door with a big smile on her face. Her smile vanished, though, when she looked up and saw Philip standing in the living room, glaring at her. "Where have you been?" Philip asked.

Janet looked at him and she could feel knots in her stomach. She swallowed and laid her purse on a small table by the door. "I was at the coffee shop and I ran into an old friend. Not that it's any of your business…" Janet glared at her husband and walked off towards the bedroom. She opened her closet and took out the nicest dress that she owned.

Janet took off her sunglasses to check her eye. She was surprised to see that it wasn't as bad as it was that morning. The swelling had gone down and the color had gone away some. She took off her shirt to check the bruises on her arms; she smiled when she saw they had gone away a little bit.

Janet thought that since Cindy sometimes came over to see her and Philip, she would just tell Jack that Cindy came over and had a few accidents. Jack would believe that.

She got changed into her red, strapless dress and put on her favorite pair of high heels. They were a pair that Jack had gotten her on one of their Christmas's together in Apartment 201.

When she was done getting ready, she walked into the living room and grabbed her purse. She didn't want Philip to know who she was going to see or where she was going, so she quickly left the house and started walking to the restaurant. It was late and she hoped that Jack hadn't closed up yet.

Jack had decided that he would close the restaurant early. So, when the last customer paid the bill and left, Jack flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locked the door. He and Felipe set up a table, with a candle and a rose.

Jack went upstairs to the little apartment above the restaurant and got changed into a nice suit that Janet had gotten him for his birthday. He went back downstairs and waited for Janet to get there.

Janet got to the restaurant and saw the 'closed' sign. She frowned. "Well, maybe Jack is still here. I have to at least say sorry for not getting here in time." She said to herself. Janet, still with a frown on her face, knocked on the door and smiled when she heard the lock click.

Jack took a deep breath before opening the door. He saw Janet standing there in her dress that he loved so much. He smiled, "Hey, beautiful." He told her and his voice made Janet's heart melt. She realized just how much she loved him.

_ Snap out of it, girl! I can't be falling in love with Jack. He is my best friend and it would ruin everything. _Janet thought. _Besides, he only thinks of me like a little sister. He would never be in love me._

_ Who am I kidding? Janet would only think of me like a big brother. She would never be in love with me. _Jack thought. He smiled at her and Janet smiled back.

"Hi Jack. Listen, I am so sorry that I didn't make it in time. I got caught up in trying to find something to wear." She said and put her head down. Jack put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head back up. "Janet, its okay, don't worry about it. I have something to show you." He told her and he wished he could just lean down and pull her into a kiss, but she was perfectly happy with Philip.

"Really?" Janet asked, kind of happy.

"Yep, but first, you have to close your eyes." Janet closed her eyes and Jack put one hand over her eyes and used his other hand to guide her into the dining area. The light was dimmed and a perfectly set table was in the middle of the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked down at Janet. "Ready?" He removed his hand from her eyes as she nodded. "Open your eyes."

And she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Janet woke up from her sleep when she heard someone knocking on the door. Tiredly, she yawned and got up from the bed. She went to the door and opened it. She was surprised when she saw Jack standing there; he looked tired but she could tell that he wanted to talk. "What are you doing here?" Janet asked him with a casual tone.

"Janet, I think we need to talk. Mrs. Roper called me at the restaurant and asked me to come here. She told me all about that has been happening with you and Philip and I don't like it at all." Jack said, taking her hand but Janet pulled it away from his grip.

"Jack, I appreciate you trying to help but there in nothing I can do. I don't want to be hurt by Philip…" Janet told him. "Come in here." She moved to the side so that Jack could walk into the room. He walked in and sat on the bed. Janet sat next to him and hugged her legs. "I'm just saying that I have to deal with everything on my own and hope I can change him."

Jack sighed. "Jan, Philip is the kind of person that you can't change. I remember you coming back to the apartment after being with Philip and you would have bruises. You would try to defend him and all I wanted to do was kill the bastard for hurting you." Jack told her and Janet chuckled, "you were always looking out for me and the girls…" Janet smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack held Janet and moved to the other end of the bed. He laid with Janet and covered her up with the blanket. Janet moved closer to his chest and smiled.

_What did I do to deserve such a great friend like Jack? _Janet thought. She was happy that she was lying next to the person who had been her best friend and her protector longer than anyone else. She finally fell asleep in Jack's arms. It was the best sleep she had had in years.

When Janet woke up, she realized that she was still in Jack's arms. She looked up at his face to see that he was staring down at her. "Good morning," he said to her. Janet looked at the clock on the side table; it was 11:30am. "Have you been awake all this time?" Janet asked him. Jack nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I didn't want to move and wake you up." Janet smiled.

"Thank you for staying here with me, Jack." Janet said. She was thankful that Jack didn't just leave when she fell asleep.

"I wouldn't leave you. Now, I have a question for you. How would you feel about going to Hawaii with me this weekend?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Why on earth are you going to Hawaii?" Janet said, completely forgetting that Terri lived in Hawaii.

Jack chuckled, "For Terri, of course. I told her that I found you again and she wants to see you. I meant to go down to Hawaii last weekend but I wanted to spend some time with you." He smiled Janet's favorite smile.

Janet saw his smile and went limp. _Snap out of it, Jan._ Janet never would have thought that she would fall for Jack Tripper. But, whatever happened to Vicky? "Jack? Can I ask you what happened to Vicky?" She asked him.

"Well, it wasn't really working out with her, so I broke up with her. I couldn't keep a beautiful woman out of my head." Jack said, looking down at Janet.

"Really, who?" Janet was incredibly curious. Jack grinned, "Oh, just a wonderful lady. But sadly, she got married to someone who wasn't me and I wasn't sure if I could hear from her again." He ran his fingers through Janet's hair. Janet's heart skipped a beat when she thought that Jack meant her. "What's her name?" She said just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "Well, her name was Janet Wood." Jack said, with a smile on his face.

Janet sat frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. _Jack wishes he could have married me?_ She thought. "Why didn't you say anything, Jack?" Janet asked him.

Jack looked down at her. "Well, you made that stupid rule back at the apartment about not getting involved with each other. And you were going to marry Philip. I didn't want to come back inside the apartment and object to the marriage." Janet thought back to her wedding day.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

Janet was waiting for Philip to finish his saying 'I do' and then the minister asked, "Janet, do you take Philip to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Janet opened her mouth to answer but before she could get any words out, Jack stood up, catching Janet's eye before walking out of the apartment. Although he was trying to hide it, Janet could see the hurt in his eyes. She stood looking at the apartment door for a moment and then turned back to Philip, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride..." Philip kissed Janet.

After the wedding, Janet walked out the front door of the apartment, expecting Jack to be sitting there on the step. Instead she found a note from him.

_Dear Janet,  
I'm sorry that I wasn't there for the rest of your wedding but I just couldn't take it anymore. You have been my best friend for a little over 7 years and I can't believe there is going to be no more Janet. I am going to miss you so much. You will always be an important part of my new family. I hope that you will be very happy with Philip and maybe I will see you again sometime. Love you, Janet.  
Love, Jack._

When she was done reading the note, Janet had tears coming down her face. She folded up the note and kept it. "I will miss you too, Jack. You will also always be an important part of my new family." She said. She wiped her tears away and went back into the apartment. Her and Philip said goodbye to everyone and left. Janet turned back to the apartment building and blew a kiss to it.

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**


	5. Chapter 5

Janet just looked up at Jack, "Jack, if I would have known how you had felt, you know I would have thought twice about marrying Philip. I just wish you would have said something."

Jack sighed. "I tried. When you told me and Terri that you were getting married, it took all my strength to smile and congratulate you. When I left the apartment that day, I went to the beach and thought back to the seven years we had together. Only then did I realize who I was truly in love with. I was in love with you, Janet. I thought back and remembered bringing home a different girl almost every night and feeling like there was no romance with them. When it was your wedding day, I kissed you because I wanted to let those feelings go. I knew that once you married Philip, I would never have a chance with you. But I didn't let all feelings go. Ever since I broke up with Vicky, I didn't date at all; though Larry tried to get me to date. I just couldn't imagine dating someone who wasn't you." Jack took a deep breath. He had finally told Janet his feelings for her and now he was afraid of how she would take it. A minute passed without Janet saying anything. _Oh no. I ruined everything. Why hasn't she said anything yet?_ He thought. He waited another minute and sighed quietly. Jack started to get off the bed but Janet grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her.

"Jack..." Janet said, her voice trembling. Jack looked down at her. Janet had tears forming in her eyes but she was smiling a bit. "Do you really mean all that?" She asked. Jack nodded, "why would I say it if it wasn't true?" He wiped Janet's tears away and cupped her face in his hands.

Janet stared up at Jack as their lips grew closer and closer. Their lips met and it wasn't like a kiss they always shared at the apartment. This kiss was more passionate and loving. Janet wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer. 'What am I doing?! Philip would kill Jack if he found out about this. I need to stop!' Janet thought. She pulled away from the kiss, removing her arms from around Jack's neck.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Janet. I don't know why that happened. I..." Janet interrupted Jack with a small kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. It's just that if Philip found out, he would kill both you and me. I don't want anything to happen to us." She said. She realized that she said that she didn't want anything to happen to Jack. "I also don't want anything to happen to you, Janet." Jack said. Janet smiled and moved out of Jack's arms and stood up off the bed. "We'd better go." Janet told him. He nodded and stood up.

They walked out of the room together and went into the elevator. "Hey Janet. You never did tell me if you want to go to Hawaii with me or not." Jack said with a smile. Janet looked up at him and took his hand, "I would love to go with you." She answered.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Jack and Janet walked out of the elevator. Stanley and Helen were sitting on the couch in the lobby and Stanley looked up. "What are you doing here, Jack? I didn't see you come in." Stanley said. "Well, I came in last night. I was upstairs with Janet. But don't worry, I'm still single." Jack jokingly fluttered his eyelids at Stanley.

Mr. Roper moved around in his seat. Mrs. Roper, Janet, and Jack all laughed, except for Mr. Roper.

Janet walked over to Mrs. Roper and gave her the hotel key. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night. And thank you for calling Jack..." She smiled and looked at Jack.

"You're welcome dear." Helen said with a big smile on her face. The phone in the back office rang, "I'll get it." Stanley said and got up and went into the back office.

Janet looked at Jack, "You ready to go?" She asked him. Jack nodded, "Yeah. You go ahead of me; I will be right behind you." "Okay." Janet said. She said bye to Mrs. Roper and yelled bye to Mr. Roper before leaving the hotel. Jack looked over at Mrs. Roper, "Mrs. Roper, how would you feel about going to Hawaii this weekend? I'm thinking about planning a little reunion for me, Janet, Chrissy, Cindy, Terri, you, Mr. Roper, and Mr. Furley. Janet doesn't know about it yet though, it's supposed to be a surprise. She already said she would go to Hawaii with me this weekend to see Terri." Jack said.

Mrs. Roper quickly stood up and threw her arms in the air in excitement. "That would be wonderful! I'm sure I can talk Stanley into going to Hawaii." She told Jack. "Great. And thank you for calling me last night. I'd better leave now; I've got a lot of planning to do." Jack gave Mrs. Roper a little hug and a peck on the cheek before walking outside to meet Janet.

Janet was sitting on the curb with her back to the hotel and Jack snuck up behind her. He kneeled down, quickly wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Janet jumped when she felt Jack's arms around her. She giggled and turned her head and find his face inches from hers. Jack moved his face closer to Janet's and kissed her. Janet smiled into the kiss and was thankful that the streets were empty when the kiss became more passionate.


	6. Chapter 6

Janet knew that when she saw Philip, she would get beat, but she wasn't thinking about that when Jack kissed her. When Jack kissed Janet, she felt her heart start to beat faster and faster.

Without breaking the kiss, Jack put his arms around Janet's waist and stood her up. He released her lips from his and smiled down at her. "Do you want to go have breakfast at the restaurant and go to the beach?" He asked her.

Janet nodded. She didn't really care if they just spent the entire day in a freezing cold room, as long as she was with Jack she was happy. Her and Jack walked to his car and Jack opened the passenger side door for Janet. "Thank you, Jack." Janet said as she got into the car. Jack shut the door and walked around the car. "Lordy, Lordy, Lordy..." He whispered to himself before getting in the car. While Jack was driving, he looked over at Janet then back at the road, "would Philip be at work right now?" He asked.

Janet looked at him, wondering why he would be asking about Philip. "Yeah, why?" She wondered. "Well, I figured I would take you by your house and you can get changed since we will be going to the beach after breakfast." Jack reminded her. Janet told him okay and gave him directions to get to the house. When they got there, Jack got out of the car and opened the door for Janet. She got out and looked at Jack, "are you going to come in?" She took his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

She opened the front door and they walked inside. Janet set her purse on the couch and started walking towards the bedroom, "I will be right back, Jack." She said when she looked back at him.

Jack smiled and walked towards her. "Can't I help you put your swimsuit on?" He joked. It was the kind of joke that he would have used back at the apartment when they were still roommates. He walked closer to her and Janet laughed, trying to push him away. "Jack, I think I can handle it. I will be right back." She rolled her eyes with a giggle and went in to get changed.

5 minutes later, Janet came out of the bedroom with a swimsuit cover up on. Jack was sitting on the couch and when he heard the door open, he looked at Janet and got up. "Are you ready?" He asked her. Janet smiled and nodded, "Ready."

They walked out of the house and got in Jack's car. He drove to the restaurant and they went inside. Jack took the chairs off one of the tables and Janet sat in one of them. "So, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Jack asked, in his waiter voice by force of habit. Janet looked up at Jack, "Surprise me." She said with a smile. Jack chuckled and kissed the top of Janet's head before going into the kitchen. He started thinking about what he should make and he decided to make the same thing he made that morning when Janet and Chrissy found him in the bathtub, Eggs Madera fun chow

When the breakfast was almost done, Jack looked through the little window in the door but didn't see Janet at the table. He scanned the room and saw his office door open. He remembered that he hadn't closed out of the window of the pictures from last night before Mrs. Roper called him. With a big smile on Jack's face, he went back to cooking and took the pan off the stove. He set it on an oven mitt on the counter, wiped his hands on a towel and went to get Janet. Janet had just finished looking at another slideshow of the pictures on Jack's computer. She saw another document in the folder that was titled 'For Janet'. She was getting ready to click on it before Jack walked into the room. Janet jumped when she saw him.

"Breakfast is ready, Janet." Jack told her. Janet stood up, "Okay, thank you. But you didn't have to give me a heart attack just to tell me that." She laughed and so did Jack. Her and Jack walked out of the room. Janet sat down at the table and Jack brought out the food. When he set Janet's plate down in front on her and Janet saw what he had made, the sides of her mouth pulled up into a smile. She took a bite and looked at Jack with a bigger smile. "This is wonderful Jack. It sure brings back a lot of memories. I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if you didn't fall asleep in that bathtub." Janet told Jack.

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad I did. Otherwise, I probably would have never met you." He took Janet's hand in both of his. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't. Instead, they just finished their breakfast.

When they were done, Jack took the plates into the kitchen and came back out to Janet. "I will be right back, Janet. I am just going to go change real quick." Janet said okay and Jack ran up the stairs, tripping a few times, to the apartment above the Bistro. About 3 minutes later, Jack came back downstairs with a pair of shorts on and he was pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Janet nodded and stood back up. Before leaving, Jack relocked the door and they walked to the beach. They found a sunny part of the beach where there were no people.

As soon as Janet got her swimsuit cover-up off and Jack took off his shirt, he swept his arms under Janet and started running into the water with Janet in his arms. Janet started squealing and laughed, holding tight onto Jack. When the bottom of his shorts started to get wet, Jack felt the force of the water against his legs and both him and Janet fell into the water. They both came to the surface and laughed. Jack got closer to Janet and wrapped his arms around her.

Jack wasn't expecting it when Janet wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and pressing her lips against his. Jack held Janet close to his body, not wanting her to pull away.

_I can't believe it. I never thought I would ever fall in love with Jack. But here we are kissing each other like we are the only two people on Earth. Please don't pull away, Jack_. Janet thought. She had fallen in love with Jack and never wanted to let him go. Janet knew that somehow she would have to get away from Philip.

To Janet's disappointment, Jack pulled away so that they could take a breath. Jack looked deeply into Janet's eyes and gave her one more little peck on the lips.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach together and both had the time of their lives. Jack drove Janet back home and they sat in the car for a minute. "Janet? Please stay as far away from Philip as you can tonight, for me? I don't want to see bruises on your skin tomorrow. Promise me?" Jack was being very serious and Janet could hear it in her voice. Janet nodded, "I promise, Jack." Jack smiled and kissed Janet before she got out of the car. He waited until she was inside before pulling out of the driveway.

He drove back to his big house and immediately went into his room and pulled out a phone book.


	7. Chapter 7

He dialed the first number that he saw, Chrissy Snow. He laid down in his bed and waited for Chrissy to answer. Chrissy was now married to a nice guy named John and they had 2 girls that were both about 5 years old.

"Hello?" Said a bell-like voice.

"Chrissy? Hey, it's Jack. Jack Tripper. I'm sorry it has been so long since I have called you." Jack said, apologetically. "Oh, Jack! Is everything okay?" Chrissy asked him.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just wondering what you would think about going to Hawaii this weekend? I have been thinking about planning a reunion for everyone from back at the apartment." Jack said. "Really? What about Janet? I haven't heard from her in forever." Chrissy said. Jack explained to Chrissy how he and Janet have been spending a lot of time together for the past 2-3 days. "That's wonderful. I will definitely come. I will just have John watch over the girls for a weekend." Jack thanked Chrissy and told her not to tell Janet, then hung up the phone.

Next he called Cindy. Cindy has finished her schooling at college and now worked with animals. She was engaged to a guy named Austin. Cindy answered the phone and Jack explained everything to her. How he found Janet and that he was planning a reunion. "Just don't tell Janet. It is supposed to be a surprise for her." Jack told Cindy. Cindy squealed in joy, "Sure thing, Jack. I will see you this weekend." She hung up the phone.

Jack had already talked to Mrs. Roper and she had said that she would talk Stanley into going. Next, he called Mr. Furley. Mr. Furley was still the landlord of the apartment building, but he always would miss the gang. Mr. Furley answered the phone and somehow knew it was Jack. "Hey, Jack. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hey, Mr. Furley. I was hoping you didn't have any plans this weekend. I was planning a reunion for everyone in Hawaii. Would you like to come?" Jack said. Of course Mr. Furley wouldn't have any plans this weekend, he never does.

"I would love to come. Thanks for inviting me." Mr. Furley thanked Jack and hung up.

Jack set the phone down and relaxed. "This is going to be a wonderful weekend." He said to himself and decided to take a nap before he had to go to the Bistro.


End file.
